YUNJAE LOVE ME
by lighty yunjaeshipper
Summary: Kim jaejoong yang dingin Mampukah Jung Yunho menembus hati seorang Kim Jaejoong?


Udah lama g nulis mudah"an hasilny g ngecewain ^^

Dering bel sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar 10menit yang lalu menunjukkan suasana ruang kelas XI-B yang gaduh karwna di jam pertama ini siswa yang berkeliaran dan bergosip ria di dalam kelas yang hanya diisi kuranf lebih 40 siswa itu. Di pojok ruangan tampaklak sosok namja tampan dengan wajah kecil dan mata elangnya yang sedang menatap keluar kelas tepatnya dia menatap ke arah lapangan matanya tidak juga lepas menatap lapangan olahraga itu,sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yup benar sekali,namja tampan ini atau lebih tepatnya bernama Jung Yunho sedang sibuk mengamati sosok namja manis yang telab merebut hatinya selama kurang lebih satu tahun belakangan ini. Sosok manis yang begitu dingin,pendiam,dan tertutup Kim Jaejoong. Semua siswa seantero Miracle High School juga tau tentang sosok Kim Jaejoong yang selalu menutup dirinya dari semua orang,kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap Kim Jaejoong itu aneh,ada juga yang berfikir jika Kim Jaejoong merupakan korban anak broken home jadi wajar saja jika dia memiliki sifat yang tertutup.

"Yo Yunho,kau tidak bosan mengamatinya terus ? Aku saja yang melihatmi seperti ini terus saja sangat bosan." seru Kim Junsu teman sebangku sekaligus sepupu dari Jung Yunho.

"Ah Junchan,aku sudah sangat puas dengan rutinitasku yang seperti ,memperhatikannya,membuntutinya,dan mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam." balas Yunho yang masih belum beranjak menatap sosok manis di ujung sana.

"Yeah kau memang seorang paparazzi yang hebat paling tidak kau mencoba untuk menyapanya,berkenalan dengannya jangan hanya berani dibelakangnya saja." gerutu Junsu menasehati.

"Tapi Junchan-ah kau tau sendirikan ka-..."

"Aku tau tentang sifat Jaejoong itu kan? Dengar Yunho jika kau memang serius dengan perasaanmu pada Jaejoong aku yakin kau akan berjuang untuk meluluhkan Jaejoong,dan lagi aku rasa Jaejoong mempunyai alasan sendiri kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang."

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku Yun,apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Toh jikapun kau gagal itu tidak masalah bukan? Paling tidak dalam hidupmu sempat berbicara dengannya daripada seperti ini terus tidak ada kemajuan lebih baik kau mencoba untuk menyapanya,berbagi cerita hidup dengannya,jadilah orang pertama yang bisa meluluhkan Jaejoong,aku akan selalu mendukungmu." senyum Junsu tulus seraya menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"Gomawo Junchan kau memang sahabat dan sepupuku yang paling baik sedunia." cengir Yunho.

"Ne,nanti saat jam istirahat cobalah kau ." seru Junsu memberi semangat.

Seperti biasa dan selalu seperti ini yang dilakukan namja manis dan cantik Kim Jaejoong. Dia tidak pernah bosan dengan kebiasaannya menyendiri dari dunia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca novel-novel cinta koleksinya. Dipasangkannya earphone di kedua telinganya yang menyandungkan lagu-lagu classic pengantar dirinya dalam memahami isi nobel yang sedang dibacanya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi sedikit membuat poninya bergerak kekanan yang menampakkan sebagian dahinya membuatnya semakin indah.

"Hai...kau sedang apa?" sapa sosok bersuara bass Jung Yunho yang mati-matian menahan rasa gugup dan getaran-getaran halus dalam jantungnya. Yunho menghela nafasnya berat karena tidak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho befikir mungkin dia tidak dengar sapaannya.

"Hai..." sapa Yunho lagi tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Yunho yang segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Disini tempatnya sangat nyaman bukan? Kadang aku juga suka pergi ketempat seperti ini hanya untul sekedar menenangkan diri." kata Yunho memulai pembicaraan. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat lagi-lagi dia diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong padahal sejak tadi dia tidak berhenti bicara kesana-kemari dari a sampai z.

"Yah bisakah kau mendengarkan dan membalas seseorang yang sedang berbicara padamu?" seru Yunho yang memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menghadapkan ketubuhnya.

"Apa itu perlu?" Jaejoong membalasnya dengan datar dan segera melepaskan tangan Yunho dari bahunya. Jaejoong segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu menepuk - nepuk bagian belakang celananya sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok namja tampan yang tidak dikenalnya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Tunggu..." cegah Yunho yang berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman?" tanya Yunho dengan hati yang was-was.

"Menurutmu?" dingin Jaejoong yang menyentak tangan Yunho kasar lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sedih,sepertinya dia baru saja ditolak untuk sekedar menjadi teman Jaejoong. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Yunho menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kim Jaejoong akan ku pastika kalau aku bisa merebut hati dan fikiranmu."

TBC...

gimana ? kasih kritik n saran buat desta ne ^^ gomawo ^^


End file.
